


Cominciò tutto per caso

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Conventions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea nata da questo video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7X2V8asyCw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cominciò tutto per caso

Cominciò tutto per caso.  
Qualche sguardo troppo insistito sul set, ma può capitare quando si è colleghi e si apprezza il lavoro dell’altro.  
Qualche parola di troppo, ma è normale quando si è uomini e si parla di questioni maschili, anche se ci sono fidanzate e mogli a casa che ci aspettano.  
Qualche pensiero non proprio casto su una parte anatomica dell’altro… e questa cosa in effetti cominciò ad insospettirli.  
C’era poi il fatto che entrambi leggessero slash, specialmente le storie che riguardavano l’altro attore o il suo personaggio… e c’era il fatto che si ingelosissero perché non erano loro a godere di tale piacere. Possibile che Jensen e Dean fossero sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato? Proprio Jensen che sembrava immune sia all’uno che all’altro dei suoi colleghi.  
Era cominciato tutto per caso e forse, sempre per caso, sarebbe finito se non ci fosse stata quella convention e tutto ciò che ne seguì…

Era la prima volta che Misha si univa alle loro gag e Jared non poteva che esserne felice. Jensen sembrava più taciturno del solito e aveva bisogno di una spalla per il pubblico.  
 _E che spalla!_ si trovò a pensare Jared, studiando come al solito il corpo del collega e immaginandoselo senza vestiti. Ormai era diventato il suo hobby preferito: se avesse potuto stampare i suoi pensieri, avrebbe avuto un calendario di Misha vietato ai minori.  
Si impose la calma, facendo ricorso a tutte le tecniche che conosceva, ma era sempre più difficile non toccare quella carne così vicina a lui e così pulsante sotto la debole stoffa dei vestiti. E ancora più difficile era far finta di niente, quando col candore angelico tipico di Castiel, l’altro ammetteva di leggere le storie slash su “Supernatural”.  
Ma allora provocava!  
Jared storse la bocca, il suo cervello stava elaborando un piano per scoprire finalmente la verità, ovvero: Misha ci faceva o no?  
“Misha, firmami la maglietta” gli propose ammiccando.

L’attore sudò sotto gli abiti che si erano fatti sempre più pesanti: gli sembrava di essere in pieno deserto, invece era solo la vicinanza di Jared. Per lui era come il sole.  
Si alzò obbediente e prese il pennarello dalle mani del collega. Era solo un gioco dopotutto, no? A Jared lui non interessava certo come uomo… non era ricambiato, insomma. Ma su quel palco poteva giocare liberare, era soltanto finzione, come le fan fiction che si era ‘bevuto’ su internet, facendo dei sogni in cui lui prendeva il posto di Jensen.  
Solo un gioco, come quello di metterlo a novanta e di appoggiare il suo inguine contro quel culo perfetto per fare l’autografo. Quello era il massimo che Misha potesse fare, senza timore che Jared potesse incazzarsi… o almeno così sperava.

Il cuore di Jared batteva all’impazzata. Allora era vero, Misha ci provava con lui! Sentì chiaramente il suo sesso attraverso la stoffa dei jeans… o forse credette solo di sentirlo, ma tanto gli bastò per decidere di darsi una mossa. Tutto quel senso di sospensione non gli faceva bene per niente: o andava a letto con lui o usciva pazzo!  
Attese fino all’albergo; quando l’ascensore arrivò al piano e Misha scese, Jared lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò contro.  
“Dobbiamo parlare” gli mormorò con fare sensuale. Era una vera fortuna che fossero soli.

Una vera fortuna, sì. Soprattutto per Misha che, con quegli occhi verdi puntati dritti nei suoi, per poco non cadde svenuto sul pavimento. Jared lo riprese al volo e, dopo aver riflettuto sul da farsi, lo trascinò in camera sua sperando che si riprendesse al più presto.  
Il cuore di Misha ricominciò a battere quando sentì il materasso morbido sotto la sua schiena. Era su un letto, un letto che non conosceva, e Jared era vicino a lui.  
“Di… di cosa volevi parlare?” gli chiese con voce stridula.

Jared si grattò la nuca: se si cominciava così, non si andava da molte parti. Forse era meglio pesare le parole prima di pronunciarle. Possibile che questo fosse lo stesso uomo che poche ore prima se lo voleva fare di fronte a tutto quel pubblico?  
“Volevo sapere se…” L’attore pensò ad una formula che non apparisse troppo volgare. “Se provi qualcosa per me, ecco.” mormorò alla fine.  
“Sei un caro amico.” rispose Misha.  
“Solo… quello?”  
L’altro rimase in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Jared temette fosse morto senza che lui se ne accorgesse. “Jay… posso chiamarti così?” Quando Misha gli puntava addosso quelle stelle azzurre poteva chiamarlo come voleva. “Io… io credo di sì. Cioè, forse sei più di un amico…”  
“Forse?” A Jared mancava il fiato. “Forse… perché forse?”  
“Perché dipende da quello che tu provi per me…” rispose Misha con una semplicità disarmante.  
“Io?!” All’altro per poco non cadde la mascella per lo stupore. “Cioè, tu non ti sei mai accorto di nulla? Dei miei sguardi, delle mie allusioni, insomma… niente?”  
Misha scosse la testa: era di un candore così irreale, così in contrasto con quello dell’attore nelle interviste o negli show pubblici. Jared non poté trattenersi dal sorridere, mentre poggiava le sue labbra su quelle dell’uomo per un bacio casto.  
“E questo lo capisci?”  
“Eccome se lo capisco!” esclamò Misha rosso in volto.

Quello che successe dopo non fu un caso. Le mani di Jared si mossero esperte sul corpo di Misha, ancora nascosto dai vestiti, per aiutarlo a toglierli uno dopo l’altro.  
Con un fischio ammirato, Jared notò quanto la sua fantasia fosse rimasta indietro rispetto alla realtà: quel corpo era mille volte meglio. “Sei bellissimo…” mormorò, salendo sopra il letto e baciando la pelle calda e invitante. L’odore… quello era proprio come se lo immaginava, dolce e fresco.  
“Jay?” Misha arrossì di nuovo. “Io… insomma, non… sono mai stato con un uomo…”  
Le labbra di Jared smisero di baciarlo e l’attore alzò lo sguardo su di lui perplesso. Il rossore sul suo viso, tutte quelle emozioni che lo rendevano così diverso dall’algido Castiel… Jared non poté che sorridere intenerito. Non era possibile che fosse lo stesso uomo che aveva mandato su di giri tutte le slasher del mondo solo poche ore prima.  
“Lo vuoi?” chiese in un sussurro. “Mi vuoi?”  
Senza pensarci Misha annuì più volte; lo desiderava da così tanto tempo che non gli sembrava vero essere insieme a lui in quel momento.  
Jared sorrise di nuovo, con dolcezza, e tornò ad occuparsi di quel corpo.

La sensazione di quelle dita che lo violavano fece provare a Misha cosa volesse dire essere sospeso tra l’inferno e il paradiso. Dolore… Piacere… e non sapeva neanche lui quale fosse la sensazione che predominava dentro di lui… finché Jared non toccò un punto, un qualcosa dentro di lui che lo fece impazzire dal desiderio.  
“Jay… prendimi…” sussurrò, gemendo frustrato quando il compagno si allontanò per prendere un preservativo.  
Fu solo un attimo, che gli sembrò infinito. Poi il membro di Jared si fece strada dentro di lui, con lentezza e decisione. Misha strinse i denti mentre le dita cercavano un appiglio qualsiasi; sotto di esse c’era la schiena di Jared: poteva sentire i muscoli tendersi nello sforzo della penetrazione.  
“Jay…” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quel piacere così intenso.

Jared strinse i fianchi di Misha e affondò dentro di lui con una lentezza che lo uccideva. Aveva paura di essere troppo violento, di fargli male… in fondo era la sua prima volta. Ma la passione che sentiva e quel sentimento che cresceva in lui ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano sull’angelico Castiel lo spingevano a chiedere di più, a soddisfare quel desiderio che gli bruciava dentro.  
Attese il primo gemito di piacere di Misha per aumentare i movimenti, sempre di più, fino a possederlo completamente.  
La stanza adesso era piena dei loro gemiti appassionati, le loro mani si accarezzavano a vicenda mentre gli occhi adesso erano puntati in quelli dell’altro, in attesa di quell’attimo. Fu Misha a raggiungere per primo l’apice, inarcando la schiena per aderire completamente al corpo di Jared, il quale lo seguì quasi subito riempiendolo del suo calore.  
“Potrei quasi innamorarmi di te, Misha…” mormorò baciandolo sulle labbra mentre usciva da quel corpo.  
“Quasi?” L’altro alzò un sopracciglio dubbioso, prima di accoccolarsi contro di lui, facendo le fusa come un gatto.  
“Quasi… Dipende dalle storie che leggeremo domani su internet. Chissà se la nostra coppia avrà successo.” Jared assunse il tono da annunciatore televisivo. “E dopo la J2, ecco a voi, signore e signori, la JM! Applausi!”  
Ridendo Misha lo colpì su una spalla con un pugno. “Sei un coglione, per questo ti amo!” esclamò, abbandonandosi di nuovo al piacere delle sue labbra.


End file.
